Brokeback InuYasha!
by KuroBakura
Summary: This a Yaoi fanfic. This is a story of InuYasha, and Miroku in the country. If you don't like it, please don't comment. The love part goes fast.


**BrokeBack Inu-Yasha!!!**

**By Kami Kya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha!! I know the love and sex part goes very fast, but hey! It's my story!**

One day, Inu-Yasha was riding his horse, Ko-Momiji. When he saw a young man stranded on the side of the road. He rode up to the the poor boy, and said, " Howdy!" The boy looked up, and started to blush! He has never saw such a handsome...wait...GORGEOUS guy before! "Um...Howdy!" he said shyly. "Come on! I'll give you a ride to where ya live." Inu-Yasha said. "Well...uh...I don't have a home." the young guy said. "Ya don't? Well, then let give a ride to my place!" Inu-Yasha offered. "No, thank you. I couldn't! It would be unethical of me, sir!" he said. "Come on! I have an extra bed in the house!" He offered, again. "Well, if you say so." The poor guy said, getting up, and brushing the dirt of the butt. So, he climbed on, and headed off"So, what ya name, fella?" Inu-Yasha asked him.

"I'm...Miroku. Yours?" Miroku asked him back. "Inu-Yasha. Nice to you, Miroku." Inu-Yasha said. "Um...Thanks. You also, Inu-Yasha." Miroku said back. It took them 20 minutes to reach the Brook (Inu-Yasha's Home).

"We here! Welcome to my home!" Inu-Yasha said. It was small for a house, but it was very beautiful! They put Ko-Momiji in the stable, and went inside the house. He showed Miroku around the house. "Wow, it sure is purdy, though!" Miroku said. "Why, thanks! Say! Ya hungry?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Yeah, kinda." Miroku said. "Do want some Cherry Pie, and some milk?" Inu-Yasha yelled from the kitchen. "Yes, thank you!" Miroku walked into the kitchen, and walked to the sink to wash his hands, but couldn't stop looking at Inu-Yasha's butt in those tight pants! "He has a cute tushie! I just wanna SQUEZZE it!" Miroku thought. Inu-Yasha turned around, and Miroku went back to washing his hands. They talked as they ate the WHOLE pie! Later that night, as Miroku was getting out of the shower, he got into his pajamas, walked out the door, seeing in Inu-Yasha in tight boxers, and his cowboy hat!

Miroku just stared at Inu-Yasha in his 80 nakedness! Then, his nose started to bleed! "Uh...Miroku, ya nose is bleedin'!" Inu-Yasha said. He grabbed a couple of tissues for Miroku, and gave them to Miroku. Miroku took them, said thank you, and rushed to the bathroom. That was the last time Inu-Yasha wore just boxers to bed for a little while. For the next few months Miroku, and Inu-Yasha lived in friendship. One night, Inu-Yasha was in the shower, thinking about Miroku. When he saw Miroku sleeping in the bed, his body took control of him, and started walking over to Miroku, and KISSED him on the cheek!!! When, he realized he kissed him...he ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door! " I think I'm in love with Miroku!" He yelled, in surprise!

The next morning, Miroku woke up, and whispered to himself, "I have to tell Inu-Yasha I'm gay, and I love him, or I've gotta have to get outta of here!" He went downstairs, and went into the kitchen, and Inu-Yasha was crying! "Inu-Yasha! What is the matter?" Miroku asked. "You don't wanna know!" he wailed! "Inu-Yasha, I'm your friend, and roommate! You can tell me...!" Miroku was stopped by Inu-Yasha crying into his gown. "I-I'm gay, Miroku,and please, don't leave me!!!" Inu-Yasha cried. Miroku kneeled down, and wiped his tears with a hankie, that Inu-Yasha let him have for emergencies uses! "Inu-Yasha, I 'm gay, too!" Miroku said, calming him down.

"Y-you are?" Inu-Yasha said, calmed down. "Yes! Every since I was very young." Miroku explained. Miroku was stopped by Inu-Yasha's hands on each cheek (which surprised him very much). "I love you, Miroku! Ever since you saw me in my boxers, but you probably hate me now, dont'cha?" Inu-Yasha said, with his head turned back. Miroku turned Inu-Yasha's head back, and hugging him close to him. "Um...Miro-!" Miroku was kissing him! ON THE LIPS! From that day on, it have been dating for half a year!

It was a Friday evening (a few months later), and Inu-Yasha, and Miroku were walking near the a stream near the house. They stopped to sit under a tree. Miroku was kissing Inu-Yasha, but suddenly Inu-Yasha turned away! "Ya-Ya (Inu-Yasha's pet name)? You ok?" Miroku asked, Worried. "I have an erection, and it won't go away." Inu-Yasha said, a little bit worried, too. "So, then do you're ready do the naughty(Sex)!" Miroku said. "I don't know. I'm afraid, one we do it, you'll leave me for another man!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Baby, I love you so much! I'm always gonna stick around for you!" Miroku promised.

"You promise?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Promise with all my heart, and soul!" Miroku vowed. They ran back to the house, and started to run up to the bedroom! Miroku had magical powers, and locked and closed everything tightly. Here we go, with the "Bedroom Bossanova!"

Miroku, and Inu-Yasha started to tongue-kiss, and touching each other's chests! "Miroku, I love you!" Inu-Yasha said, lovingly! " I Love you, too, darling!" Miroku said, lovingly, too. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha moaned, "Ah!", because he (Miroku) was rubbing, and sucking on Inu-Yasha's nipples! They finally got naked after a while. "Boy, you're HUGE!" Miroku said. (He meant it, too.) "Thanks, you are, too! " Inu-Yasha said to Miroku. After 2 hours of passionate sex, they were tired. Boy, do I mean TIRED! They fell asleep until late-morning!

Miroku was up early up, enough, to see his lover wake up. "Good morning, beautiful!" Miroku said. "Good Morning, darling." Inu-Yasha said, as sweet as honey in spring. They went downstairs to eat breakfast. As they got ready to go into the city, Miroku had an idea: He was going to propose to Inu-Yasha!!! Later that day, or evening (as I should say), they went to a fancy restaurant in West of Tokyo! As Inu-Yasha, and Miroku were kissing, he took the ring out of his pocket, and got on his knees. "Inu-Yasha?" Miroku wanted to see if he has Inu-Yasha's attention. "Um...Yes?" Inu-Yasha said.

"Inu-Yasha? Will you marry me?" Miroku said. Inu-Yasha thought about, and finally said, "YES!" Suddenly, everyone was clapping! Even the two lesbians in the back, were happy for them. A week later, Inu-Yasha, and Miroku had a gorgeous wedding, and went off to Jamaica for their honeymoon.

The End


End file.
